


Hair

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Callum making everything better as usual, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Bens feeling a little bit of self doubt over his new haircut and his cochlear implant and Callum makes him feel better
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a shock as I wasn’t expecting to see the short hair until next week! 
> 
> He looks gorgeous and I really wanted to write Callum’s first reaction to it as well as Bens

Callum paused typing up his report the opening and closing of the back door bringing him back to the present. 

‘Ben?!’ He cried out as he watched Ben hightail out of the kitchen and down the hallway 

‘Yeah what?’ Ben cried back stopping just outside the kitchen down 

‘Come back here would you’ Callum called getting up from table and walking towards the kitchen door 

‘Fuck’ Callum whispered under this breath as Ben walked back towards him, he backed up to let Ben walk back into the room 

‘When did you get this done?’ Callum asked focusing all of his attention to Bens new hair cut 

‘This afternoon’ Ben told him 

‘Fuck you look gorgeous baby, so hot and sexy’ Callum told him   
‘Wasn’t I hot and sexy before?’ Ben asked teasingly

‘Of course you where it’s just this hair cut it... wow... my bad boy is back’ Callum told him grinning 

Ben felt self conscious, he let his head drop so he could stare at the floor as Callum approached him 

‘What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?   
‘I do, I do... it’s just now all you can see is this’ Ben told him his fingers coming to rest on the small black device 

‘It’s not something to be ashamed off, I know you got bullied because of your hearing aid before but it’s different now, you need own it, like you own everything else! I know you can baby... anyway believe me they won’t be looking at that’ Callum smirked stepping towards Ben and pushing him against the door, his fingers running through Bens short soft hair as Bens hands came to rest on Callum’s forearms 

‘You really like it?’ Ben asked   
‘I love it’ Callum told him dropping his head so he could kiss Ben, keeping his hands in Bens hair as they made out against the door 

‘I love it when you run your fingers through it, I was worried it was going to be to short to do that’ Ben told him as he pulled away from the kiss

‘I like it when you pull on it too’ Ben told him winking 

‘ ahhh I see... well maybe we need to test it out, make sure I can still do all the things you love to it’ Callum told him giving him one of his trademark winks with both eyes causing Ben to giggle

‘I think that would be a very good idea Mr Highway... you sure your not busy?’ Ben asked motioning his head to the open laptop still at the kitchen table 

‘ I can make some time for you’ Calum said backing away from Ben and rounding the table saving his work and closing the laptop lid 

‘What are you waiting for?’ Callum asked walking back toward Ben who was now hoovering just at the door

‘I love you, your the best boyfriend ever’ Ben told him smiling

‘I love you too but you won’t be calling me that if you don’t hurry up and get up those stairs!’ Callum told him causing them both to laugh as Ben headed towards the stairs Callum following behind unable to take his eyes of Bens new hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated   
> Xxx


End file.
